jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Man-Eater Gang
The Man-Eater Gang is a pack of rogue animals who find human flesh to be a delicacy (and just because). Description The Man-Eater Gang is made up of various predatory animals reputed for attacking humans. They're known to eat humans just because they want to, rather than be forced to out of a poor state of their conditions (as seen in most man-eaters). They also idolize and recruit other man-eaters like Shere Khan, plus honor dead ones. The only human they respect is Mowgli, who became a worthy adversary. Due to their man-eating habits, they are shunned by many animals, including their own species each, though they hardly care. Characters Henith Henith is a male tiger who happens to be Shere Khan's cousin, and likewise enjoys eating humans and killing for sport. Upon hearing of his cousin's death, he sets out to succeed where Khan failed and avenge him. His name means "tiger" in Hindi. Ajit A male dimwitted mugger crocodile who acts as the muscle. He could be considered the scariest of the bunch were it not for his lack of intellect, which is often a weakness. He's more of a follower and as a result is rarely a threat when going alone. Daghishat A male sloth bear who gives his kind a bad name. He abandoned his kinds' primarily herbivorous diet in favor of meat, which he finds much tastier, especially human-flesh, but because of his habit of harassing (as well as eating) humans for his own enjoyment he was shunned by other bears and in particular Baloo, who's his cousin. He is strong, though not to the extent as Ajit, but is definitely smarter than the crocodile and because of it, more dangerous. He frequently enjoys picking on Alex, apparently just to annoy Baloo and Mowgli. Wangari A female leopard. She is the most intelligent of the pack, and understands that an interspecies-alliance can be vital. While she does enjoy eating humans, this doesn't stop her from seeing one as a potential ally (especially if they're evil), she also displays this to other animals who have a grudge against humans, including Sandah (though Sandah thinks the man-eaters are worse than humans). Her very name means "leopard" in Hindi. Nagini A female reticulated python who certainly made herself Kaa's nemesis. She is a manipulative person who will make others do her bidding by entangling them in a web of lies (and her coils). Like Kaa she is also capable of hypnosis, which she uses to catch her prey and kill them (though she loathes the fact that humans can resist her). She is quite like the Disney two-thousand-sixteen Kaa. Kalayavan A male Indian wolf. He is somewhat of a coward: preferring to take on the easiest of things, but turns tail and runs if it gets too intense. Even so he can be quite dangerous, unless you're bigger and stronger than he is. Mowgli's wolves particularly hate him: finding him comparable to Grizzle a little. Trivia *India is notorious for being the home of various man-eating predators in real life: examples include the various tigers and leopards slain by the hunters Jim Corbett and Kenneth Anderson (the latter also eliminated a man-eating sloth bear, the Sloth Bear of Mysore) in the 1900s, both also wrote books on said man-eaters (Man-Eaters of Kumaon, Nine Maneaters And One Rogue and so on). *There are a total of fourteen (fifteen if you count the Kali River goonch attacks) actual man-eater events in India alone (not counting any of Shere Khan's): seven by tigers, two by wolves, one by a sloth bear and four by leopards. *Mugger crocodiles and reticulated pythons have also been known to eat humans, but have not gained as much individuality as the mammals, in fact the python in particular has never been reported to attack humans in India, much less eat them there (though they are reported to do both outside of India). *Even a fish from India is said to eat humans: the goonch catfish. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Reptiles